The Seasons of Cybertron-Summer
by diamondsinthesand
Summary: Book one of four, request by Bee'sGirl813. Summer Lennox has grown up with the Autobots since she was a toddler, but not without a price. And lately, the stakes are being raised-and the fiesty teenager wouldn't let anyone hurt her friends. As Summer is forced to see through the eyes of an Autobot, she has to choose what to sacrifice-her friends, her morality... or herself? Bee/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a story dedicated to Bee'sGirl813, though I'm not sure how long it'll be. It's a Bee/OC, in third person so I can try something new. I WILL BE WRITING THREE MORE OF THESE FOR THREE LUCKY PEOPLE FOR THE THREE OTHER SEASONS. *decides that on a whim* Okay, so yeah, I need a winter, spring, and fall too. Probable names: December, Rose, and Autumn? I dunno, open to suggestions. Any Autobot can be used as the slash besides Bee. And will take place after this story in order (fall, then winter, then spring). I may do a Decepticon version of seasons, idk. Follows/faves/reviews/pm's/friendliness enchances the likelihood of you being one of the Season OCs (how else would I know you even read this? XD) Story note: This takes place after all three movies with two little twists of fate. Firstly, Jazz didn't die. Second, Sideswipe AND Sunstreaker are in it. Onwards!

Chapter One: Flashback

It all started with love.

But like most love, it ended in blood.

*o*O*o*

Crashes and cries rung around the room, gunshots and heat around the base. In the confusion, innocent humans scrambled for cover, most not well trained to fight. A thick screen of black smoke hung in the air, and it was all Summer Lennox could do not to scream and cry. Even at the young age of six, she knew that this wasn't the time, nor the place.

"Mom!" She cried, praying her mother heard. "Moooooom!"

Moments later, her mom half ran into her. "Summer, you have to run!" She gripped her daughter's shoulders. "Summer, run!" Summer was scared and confused. Why was her mom pushing her away from the noise and lights? She just wanted to know what was happening.

"Why, mommy?" she whined, growing frantic. "Where are Bumblebee and Arcee? Are they okay?"

"Bumblebee, get Summer out of here!" Sarah (her mom) yelled desperately as a bright yellow Camero with black racing stripes pulled up to them. He revved his engines, signalling her to hurry, but there was no one in the driver's seat. It was nothing new to any of the humans, the child included.

"But mom, you have to come too!" Summer cried, clinging to her mom's sleeve. "Please, mommy! Let's go!" She attempted to drag her mother to the impatient and worried Autobot.

"I have to find your father!" she countered, picking up Summer and hurrying to Bumblebee as fast as she could to deposit her child inside. The backdoor slid upwards instead of outwards, as some cars do.

They were a mere few feet from him when a Decepticon picked up the vehicle form of Bumblebee and threw him against a wall behind Sarah and Summer. Mother and child screamed, clutching each other as the reek of possible death filled them. The red-eyed horror went to the Autobot, ignoring the humans. He was skinny and tall, his torso looking like an upside down triangle.

However, Sarah saw something Summer didn't.

Another one, coming towards them.

"Summer, run!" Sarah exclaimed again, shoving her child away, behind a huge piece of concrete that had fallen from the ceiling to hide her and hopefully give her time to run. She scrambled to her feet and backed up as the Decepticon neared her at a leisurely pace. He was tall, but bulkier then the other one, with red, blue, white, and black plating, much like a police car. As Sarah ran backwards, not daring to turn her back on the Decepticon known as Barricade, she found herself backed into a corner, with walls on either side of her.

She only prayed her daughter had enough time to get away.

"Say goodbye, human," Barricade snarled, a long energon blade extended from his left arm.

And then, what couldn't get any worse did.

Summer thrusted herself in front of her mom as the blade sliced towards her, startling the Decepticon as he drew back ever so slightly. The child screamed as the sharp blade pierced her skin and ripped a deep scar down her right arm.

"Summer!" The cry came from her mom, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime. Sarah was horrified as she caught her daughter collapsing, resisting the urge to scream. Bumblebee longed to help, and struggled against the Decepticon called Starscream even more, hacking off his left arm to escape. Optimus, being the only nearby Autobot who could do something, ran over and slammed his own blade through Barricade's side and threw him away from the Lennox's, allowing him to slam into another Decepticon in his fall.

"Summer! Oh, Primus, /Summer/!" Sarah shook her still screaming child, glad she was alive, but desperate to ease her pain. Why did her sweet daughter have to get her dad's hero complex?

"She is alive," Optimus rumbled, scooping up the two humans. At the same time, Starscream cried, "Decepticons, retreat!" The Decepticons, all battered and bruised, stumbled out, attempting their vehicle modes to get away faster.

The last thing Summer remembered before she went unconscious was her mother screaming her name as her cries faded to nothingness.

*(End)*(Flashback)*

"Summer-Summer, wake up!"

She gasped, coming to with a start, mumbling, "Mom?!"

"It was just a dream, Summer."

Summer Kira Lennox's eyes cracked open, peering into the eyes of one of the N.E.S.T. workers. Wonderful, she thought, figuring she must have been pretty loud to get the attention of the usual patrols.

Now seventeen, William Lennox's eldest daughter still occasionally had nightmares about the Decepticon attack on the base. She looked down, finding the long, ugly scar on the arm of her dominant hand. Summer was currently wearing a tanktop, but she had been sleeping. She rarely let her arms show in public, embarressed of the wound.

"Sorry," the teen muttered, reaching for a jacket on the chair near her bunk to slide on.

Her dorm wasn't much; it used to be the room of one of the N.E.S.T. soldiers, but had been childproofed and refurbished, since Summer all but lived here-it consisted of a twin sized bed, a dresser with a bunch of stuff on top, a closet, and a bathroom barely big enough to hold a toilet, a walk in shower, and a tiny sink.

Ever since her dad came home from the mission in Qatar, she had grown up here, with the Autobots. Her mom applied to be a medic for wounded soldiers here, and was accepted because her husband had already told her everything (much to the annoyance of the higher officials).

Summer was almost four when she first visited with mom and baby sister, Annabell. Though she quickly adjusted to life with the mechs and femmes, Annabell flat out screamed everytime she came. So, for the most part, she stayed at home with a babysitter until she was old enough to stay by herself. Now fourteen, she only visited once every four weeks, on a good month, and always had a reason. She kept the Cybertronian secret well, but she was desperate for as normal a life as possible, and, well, who were they to deny that?

"It's alright. Do you need to see Ratchet?" the soldier questioned, standing at attention. Since my dad was the leader of all these sorry sops, they respected Summer. Sometimes, she found it funny or flattering, but other times, like this, it was pretty annoying.

"No," she sighed, but the soldier expected no less. Summer never asked for help, be it a life threatening wound or just advice. This served to more or less piss Ratchet off, since she never told him if she was feeling sickly. This drove him to create "check-ups" for all of the Autobots and select humans. Mom, being the human doctor, trusted her daughter to the guy with the better technology, and took care of the less fortunate humans the best she could.

The soldier nodded and left the room, leaving Summer to kick off her zebra print comforter and stretch, trying to shake away the aftereffects of the nightmare. She peeked into her mirror, which was five feet across and three feet tall and positioned above her short and long dresser. "Best. Sex hair. Ever." She grinned at herself, her dirty blonde/light brown hair frazzled and slightly curly, random pieces pointing /up/.

Summer rubbed her hazel eyes, trying to make them less bloodshot, but found it ineffective. With a sigh, she began getting ready for the day. Most nights, she went home with her mother, but that night, she'd had a "sleepover" with some of the Autobots, including but not limited to Jazz, the twins, Ironhide, and Bumblebee. They watched horribly gorey movies untill Galloway stalked in, ready for the day, sent her to bed. Checking her phone, Summer found it was well past noon, and groaned. She'd only gotten five hours of sleep, with the end result of fine blue veins prominant under both of her eyes.

Summer took a quick shower, blow dried her hair, and put on clothes and makeup. A casual black t-shirt with a band's name on it in red lettering and skinny jeans, with red eyeshadow and light pink lipgloss. Though the teenager knew it didn't matter, she was trying to impress a certain Camero...

Cybertronians didn't really pay attention to a human's looks, Summer imagined. She didn't see one Autobot as more attractive then another, so why would they see humans like that? No, she liked the Autobot known as Bumblebee for... everything. He was sweet, playful, gentle... everything a girl could ask for, right? Three things, however, stood in her way.

Firstly, and most obviously, Bee was a huge, autonomous mechanical being from the planet Cybertron. Or, to a normal person, a giant alien robot.

Secondly, he couldn't talk. Not that it changed who he was, but... It certainly had its disadvantages. Summer longed to hear the words and thoughts of the Camero... with his own voice.

And finally... Summer didn't want to ruin the friendship between her and Bumblebee. They were just such great friends, and she couldn't bring herself to put that in jepordy.

And yet, still, she wished for him to look at her and smile, to think she looked beautiful. Why, she didn't know. But she liked it when he liked it.

"Hey, Summer?" Sarah Lennox, also known as "Mom" knocked twice, then cracked open the door.

"Oh, hey, mom, welcome back. How'd you sleep?" she asked absentmindedly as she fixed her hair into a ponytail, leaving out a stand of hair on either side of her face, and pushing her wavy bangs sideways so they swooped across her forhead.

"Fine, and you?" Sarah replied evenly. Summer finished and turned to face her mom, wondering at her tone. "Great..."

"Jaimeson said you had a nightmare. The usual one?"

Summer winced; of course someone would tell her mom. And then, she'd tell Ratchet. What did it matter if she had nightmares. And the way the Autobot medic always recorded them slightly creeped Summer out. "Yeah, but it's getting better. I just stayed up late with the mechs, scary movies do weird things to my head, you know?" The excuses were just the babbles of a daughter trying to reassure her mom.

"Hmm. I'll have to talk to them, then," Sarah replied, her tone almost grim.

"Mom..." Summer sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. "Please, just leave it be. I promise to not watch anymore scary movies at night."

They both knew it was a lie, but the teenager's mom let it go with a breath. "Fine. Bumblebee's looking for you, by the way. Playing your song."

Summer smiled to herself. He'd been playing the same song over and over since he first met her, and she'd long since figured it out that it was, as her mom said, 'her song.' He repeated the chorus over and over;

/I'm got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine,

I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh,

Oh oh oh.

I've got a heart, and your never gonna change me,

Sticks and stones aren't even gonna phase me, oh,

Oh oh oh./

It made Summer smile whenever she heard it. Especially the 'I've got a love and I know that it's all mine' part.

"Right," she said to her waiting mom. "Be out in a bit."

Taking that as her cue to leave, Sarah nodded and excused herself with an, "Alright, sweetie."

Summer looked in the mirror once more before exiting, hurrying down the ginormous hallways to find the Autobots.

*(The)*(End)*

... Of Chapter One...

So, what did you think? Mostly just explaining, next chapter will be more interesting. :D The song is "Pocket Full of Sunshine" I THINK. But i dunno, heard it on the radio, sorry if I got lyrics wrong. Fave/follow/review, please! Maybe you will get lucky :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hellur, I is back for more :3 Chapter two, thanks to **PrimesSPARROW, ****sunnysides4life, kittygirl365, Bee'sGirl813, Spiralingshadows, and KayleeChiara **for faves/follows/reviews. :3

Okay, so I was doing some research and I found out that nearly all of the Decepticons died, and so did Ironhide and Wheeljack. I really don't want to leave them out, but should I just.. revive everyone? Like, maybe they didn't die, but were gravely injured, and Ratchet was able to restore them? Or maybe he has all of the Autobots' memories backed up on file, just in case, and reprograms them into a new body? Perhaps the survivng Decepticons had the same idea, in order to give this story some plot? Also, I may tweak some of the characters' looks.

Also, I don't know if I mentioned schooling or not, but should I have Summer public school, homeschool, or what?

Comlink: .::Fhjdfhrje.::.

Thoughts: _Swvbfjwoe._

Talking: "Wsoedirfj."

Chapter Two: The Autobots

"Okay... Truth or dare?"

A group of the Autobots (and a few humans too) were sitting in a cirlce, playing one of the most famous sleepover games out there. It was nighttime again, and Sarah had approved her daughter staying over and turned in early, knowing at least Optimus would keep her out of trouble. Summer's father stayed a bit longer then Sarah, but in the end, kissed his daughter on the forehead and went home as well.

Playing truth-or-dare with the Autobots, was weird, to say the least. Just a few rounds ago, Mirage had asked Summer if she preferred to stab or shoot. Luckily, one of the humans, Mikaela, had asked her.

Mikaela and Sam Witwicky were married now, with a toddler of their own. When her due date neared, Ratchet had worked extremely hard to perfect technology for holoforms, so he could more easily help Mikaela deliver-he refused to let her go to one of the "unsanitary, unmonitered, primitive excuses for a medical center!". He had suceeded, and now all of the Autobots had their own tangible humanoid, which they often used in games like this. Their holoforms matched their personalities and vehicle modes, giving them all blue eyes, but varying features.

"Truth," Summer smiled meekly, not having the guts to say dare in front of Bumblebee.

"Come on, dun be a pussy," Jazz grinned, taunting her in that Jersey-ish accent of his. Currently, he looked like a stereotypical gangster, with caramel colored skin, a white wifebeater, and saggy jeans. However, his hair was wavy and messy, going down to his chin, pure silver in color. The second in command's vehicle mode, a Pontiac Solstice, was behind him.

"Oh, you know girls," Mirage snickered. He had an almost gruff Italian accent, and his holoform was a tan man with well kept black hair and a red t-shirt. His vehicle mode, also behind him, was a sleek red Ligier JS11-Ford racing car.

"Hush," Mikaela scolded them. After about a year or two apart, her and her current husband had gotten back together, and just before the Decepticon attack where Summer got her scar, had married. She was gorgeous, even in her thirties, with long black brown hair, sun-kissed skin, and eyes the color of brown sugar. "Summer..." A wicked smile crossed her features, and the teen cringed. Even as a mom, Mikaela was still rebellious. "Who do you like?"

Summer's eyes widened slightly, but she kept an outward appearance of being calm. The only one who probably knew she was freaking out was Ratchet, who had a heart rate monitor somewhere inside of him. _Okay, _she told herself slowly,_ Just think. _The teenager found she had three options. Admit she had a crush on Bee (_Never gonna happen, at least not in front of everyone!_), lie and say a random human's name _(Bob?),_ or trick them. She was silent for a few moments, a plan forming in her head. Summer knew the Autobots didn't know what Mikaela meant-if they looked up what each word meant, they would realize it meant "who is your friend". The humans knew the slang was "who do you have a crush on". _Mikaela never specified what she meant. I'll just answer the question she asked. _

"Well?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"Who do you like?" Sideswipe added, just as serious.

"I like all of you," Summer grinned, her eyes flicking to a confused Mikaela. She thought about being mad, but instead laughed, letting the teenager win this time. She actually knew who Summer had a crush on-most of the humans did, since it wasn't hard to see. Only her parents and the Autobots were blind to it, which was ironic in itself.

The Autobots, having no idea what had actually been implied, either nodded, grinned, or sighed in relief.

Next was Sam's turn, since they were going clockwise instead of passing it off to the one who recieved the truth/dare. "Summer, truth or dare?"

She frowned, confused. Were they plotting together? That meant that if she said truth, Sam might ask who she had a crush on. There was no getting around that, and Ratchet also had a _lie detector _in him. _Dammit,_ she thought. "Dare." Well, at least he can't dare her to say something she'll regret-

"I dare you to kiss Bee. On the cheek." Sam met her eyes jokingly, enjoying seeing his younger friend blush and start. Jazz cracked up, commending Sam in between laughs. The twins joined, loving the expression on the faces of both Bee and Summer. Their holoforms both had wavy blonde hair, fair skin, and blue jeans, but Sideswipe had a red shirt on, while Sunstreaker was wearing a yellow one.

Summer, trying to be optimistic, thought, _Well, at least it's just on the cheek... _Still, she vowed never to let Sam live this one down. Fearing her legs would turn to jello if she stood, Summer crawled along the outside of the circle to Bee, who was a quarter of the way down. Bumblebee had well kept black hair with yellow streaks in it, and bore a yellow long sleeve as well. He was blushing too, surprisingly. The teen didn't know they could do that.

"Umm.. Sorry about this," she said softly, unable to meet his eyes. Summer quickly ducked in and pressed her lips to his cheekbone-not that she hadn't wanted to do that for a long time, but... publicly? She quickly drew away, his cheek warm. While the ring of people chorused with various smiles, whoops, and snickers, Bee met Summer's eyes quietly.

_I guess bees only come out in summer, right?_

*(Two)*(Hours)*(Later)*

They were about halfway through Final Destination 4 when the 20 foot custom ordered T.V. froze, causing 90 percent of the room to exclaim, "WHAT THE FRAG?" Summer had been laying against Bee's leg, on her side with her head against his warm wiring when the movie stopped. She quickly sat up and looked around. Jazz kept the disks in pristine condition, they wouldn't freeze normally. He knew it to, and was freaking out. Ironhide had one cannon aimed at the T.V. and the other aimed at Jazz, demanding to know what was happening. Bee picked me up in one hand and the Witwickys in the other, not wanting us to get crushed in the fray.

"Ay, ay! Everybody chill!" Mirage exclaimed.

"IF THIS DOESN'T GET FIXED IN ABOUT TEN SECONDS, I SWEAR TO PRIMUS I'M GONNA BLOW THE BRAINS OUTTA EVERY 'BOT IN THE ROOM!" Ironhide roared, his cannons whirring. "TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

"Clear the room!" Sunny and 'Sides bolted instantly, knocking over Mirage and Jazz on the way.

"SIX! FIVE!"

"Calm the frag down!" Even as Mirage exclaimed this, he was getting to his feet and backing away.

"FOUR! THREE! TWO!"

"Primus, Ironhide, put those things away. I just need Summer." The calm voice belonged to Ratchet, causing Ironhide to whip around and aim his weapons at him. This prompted the medic to launch a wrench at his head, aiming at a specific point that knocked the weapons specialist offline.

"Ratchet?" Summer looked over the edge of Bee's fingers, not surprised by what had just happened. "What do you need?"

Mirage kicked Ironhide's head lightly. "Nice shot, doc."

"Thank you, Mirage." The yellow and red CMO met my eyes coolly. "Summer, it is time."

"Time for what?" Summer lightly hopped into his hand as he reached for her, nervous, though trusting the doctor.

"Your checkup."

All of a sudden, she regretted leaving Bee. "W-what?! At this time of night?" Knowing it was pointless to argue, she sighed. "... But... why...?"

"Because you skipped the one schedualed nine hours ago. I would have come earlier, but I was a bit busy." Ratchet looked at the other Autobots. "I apologize for the interruption." Without further adue, the movie continued playing.

"Nooooooo Ratchet, can't I do this tomorrow?" Summer begged, stretching to catch a few more seconds of the movie.

"You shouldn't have skipped earlier," he smirked, glad the teen was learning her lesson. "Next time, arrive for your appointment on time."

"I will next week! I feel fine, Hatchet!" Summer called him by his hated nickname to annoy him.

He scowled and set me on his medical berth. "I have heard from unnamed sources that you have been having nightmares."

"I had _a _nightmare. As in _one. _It's not a big deal, I was just watching a scary movie the night before," she argued impatiently, eager to get back to Final Destination 4.

"You do that nearly every night," Ratchet pointed out. "Now, tell me, what happened in your nightmare?" He began recording.

"The same as usual," the teen muttered stubbornly, not wanting to go through this again.

"And whose perspective were you in this time?"

"Mine. Why do I have to go through this? It's not a big deal."

"I am only concerned for your well being," the CMO sighed, running scans.

"Well, don't be." She crossed her arms with a huff, but secretly smiled. Ratchet really did care, as much as acted like he didn't. "I'm fine."

After a few minutes of pointless explanations, Optimus walked in. He was a Peterbuilt semi in his vehicle mode with flame designs around the hood. Currently as a Cybertronian, he was taller then any of the other Autobots, with a face mask and grim features. "Hello, Ratchet, Amber."

"Hello, Optimus." Ratchet paused his scans and faced his guest. "Is their something you need?"

"I wish to speak to you," he replied evenly, leaving it as a request. Even as their leader, Optimus rarely, if ever ordered us to do things.

"Of course." Ratchet switched to his comlink, which was not unlike a human cell phone. .::Can someone come get Summer?::.

.::Got it.::. The comm cam from Chromia, Arcee's younger sister.

.::Thank you.::.

Moments later, a purple motorcycle rolled in, transforming as she skidded to a stop. "Hey, kid." She grinned at the teen. "Piss the Hatchet off?"

"Shoo, before I find another wrench," Ratchet scowled at her as she picked up Summer.

"Let's bolt." Chromia skidded away on her tire pedes, Summer in hand.

*(In)*(Med)*(Bay)*

"What were the results?" Optimus rumbled.

"Her nightmare was the one where she got her scar, and was in her perspective," Ratchet replied.

"Then we must keep her and the humans guarded," Optimus suggested evenly, not directly ordering. "The pattern of her nightmares coinciding with danger is quite troublesome."

"I agree," the CMO nodded solemnly.

"Have you developed any theories?"

"Only one that makes any sense," he sighed. "I believe that when Summer was scarred by Barricade, the energon in his blade entered her bloodstream, and her filtering system was unable to remove it. Luckily, it was normal energon, and not dark energon. Since it was, in essence, the "blood of Primus," it is connected to him and the Allspark. Since they know all, they pass on warnings through the amounts in Summer. Energon is poisonous in large doses, so she must not have a lot. Perhaps it took refuge in her brain, particularly in the area responsible for dreams. To support this, I have detected strange activity in her processor, but it is not dangerous. It could be a mixture of blood and energon."

Optimus nodded slowly. "It is possible. For now, we must at least take head of these warnings. Hopefully, she does not keep these dreams and nightmares from us."

"When scraplets fly," Ratchet scoffed.

*(The)*(End)*

... Of chapter two...

Follow/fave/review! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, you guys. Sorry it's been like. Two weeks. One of my best friends died recently, and it is really tearing me apart. I'm sorry. Thanks to **Bee'sGirl813, Zombiegirl0203, KaylieChiara, Jazz Is My Lil Ninja, **and **Dunk234. **Sorry if I missed you.

Chapter Three: Boo.

After the checkup, Chromia had brought Summer to her room for rest. She felt mentally exhausted for some reason. Maybe last night's nightmare. Either way, her mind was numb, while her body just wasn't ready to turn in. Eventually, sleep overtook her, but it was different this time. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up. She felt herself doing so, but she could see her unconscious body beneath her, and also was able to think and process.

"What's going on?" Summer wondered out loud. She felt her mouth move as she said it, but as she stood and looked at the still form on the bed, it made no movements. "What the hell?" Her vision flicked around the room as she contemplated what to do.

Why not leave?

Summer headed to the door, unsure if she could actually grasp it to open it. It would seriously suck to be stuck in here for Primus knows how long and not be able to touch anything. Luckily, her hand slid right through the door, and she quickly pushed through, the experience slightly unnerving. Where was she? In the Autobot base, obviously, but something felt wrong. She thought she smelt... smoke...?

"Shit!" the teenager cried, running towards the direction it came from, forgetting that she was intangible. "Bumblebee?! Optimus?! Ja-" Summer cut off, skidding to a stop in the main quarters as horror forced her stomach to the soles of her feet. "By the Allspark..."

The whole base was in ruins, smoking heaps of charred concrete covering the crushed forms of something metal. No, a lot of metal. The setting sun cast an eerie glint over the inside of the base, coming from where the ceiling and two intersecting walls had been torn down. As the sun slipped beyonf the horizon, she found herself recognizing the mangled forms beneath the rubble.

"Chromia?! Ironhide?!" Chromia was obviously dead, her armor already faded into a dull grey. Her sparkmate was above her, somehow holding up the burning material from ripping apart Chromia's body. Ironhide was crouched above her, the usually strong mech sobbing tears of agony and horror. He didn't seem to hear Summer's terrified exclamation.

Tears pricking at her eyes at the side of her deceased friend, she ran to what was left of Ratchet's medical berth, where the emergency comlink would be located. By Primus, this had to work. Ironhide couldn't die too. Still, the whole area was buried and ravaged mercilessly. _Good thing I'm intangible, _she snarled in her head, stubborn determination coursing through her, having no time to question why or how this was happening, so she accepted it.

Striding right through the mess, she stumbled to what was left of the communications and data computer. Sparks flew out every now and then, and the moniter was dead. "No," the teen said softly, disbelieving. "No!" she hissed louder, _refusing_ to believe that she couldn't help Ironhide. Without any idea of what she was doing, Summer slammed her hand against the broken mainframe before her, and felt an agonizing jolt of electricity shoot through her body, and her vision give out.

It was an odd sensation-the only thing she felt was the ground beneath her, but her hearing seemed to increase phenomenally. And then, she heard the rest of the Autobots.

"It's going to be okay, Arcee. We don't know if she's dead," Sideswipe attempted to give comfort. She said nothing in reply.

"We need to go back and gather our resources," Ratchet insisted to Optimus. "We don't have enough energon to support us untill we can find more, and we need to pay our respects."

"There-"

Though Summer was usually respectful to the boss bot, she cut Optimus off, realizing what was happening. "YO! AUTOBOTS! RATCHET? HELLO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

All of the Autobots in the room either froze or made an exclamation of surprise. "Not the time, Summer." Ratchet's voice was bitter.

"I didn't do it!" Summer was shocked to hear her own voice say this. No time to think on it.

"Ratchet, I'm at base! Ironhide need help, he's alive, but I don't know for how long! Listen, I got the mainframe going, so scan the area for Decepticons, then GET YOUR AFTS OVER HERE!" The teenage was on the verge of hysteria, worried about her friends.

"By the Allspark, she did... Optimus, the base is online. We have to get back." She imagine the doc bot looked at the imposter Summer. "And you owe us an explanation when I get back. Summer, what do I need?"

"Bodies to move rubble, and transportation," she stated immediately.

"Is Chromia alive?!" Arcee exclaimed abruptly, shattering the bubble of structure Summer was trying to build.

"..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. But after a few seconds, she didn't have to. With another jolt of painful electricity, she found herself back with the mainframe and dizzy, falling backwards. "Primus..." she whispered. "What-" A wave of nausea passed her, and she knew no more.

*(Hel)*(lo)*

With a startle gasp, Summer found herself tumbling out of her bed and onto the floor, knocking over her chair and hitting her head on the corner of her bed. "Frag!" she exclaimed, holding a lightly bleeding knick on her forehead. No big deal. "Shit, the Autobots!" Summer scrambled to her feet and dashed out of the room, bolting for the main room, yelling Ironhide's name, dressed only in her loose brown tanktop and flimsy sky blue shorts. She heard pounding footsteps behind her, and identified the sound as a mech running. Decepticon? Maybe she'd been a bit too loud-no time. She had to check if he was still alive. "Ironhide!"

"What's going on?" Summer skidded to a halt as she recognized the voice of the weapons specialist. "What are you running from?"

"How did you get out?! Where's Chromia?! I saw her, you were... What's going on?!" The teenager was lost to the worst degree, frustrated to the point of wanting to rip her hair out. "The base was destroyed! They were gone! Chromia was...?! Right?!"

Ironhide looked at the girl like she was insane. "... I'm taking you to Ratchet." He stated bluntly, scooping me up.

"Thank Primus he's-" She stopped, deciding it was pointless. If nothing was wrong, the medic was almost always here. Had it been another nightmare? It had seemed to vivid, though... It was certainly a lucid one, if anything. Flushing slightly, Summer realized she just freaked out over nothing. For once, she agreed with him. "... I think that's a good idea."

"Now I'm really worried," he muttered.

Striding into the main room, Summer released a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding. Everything really was alright. No one was hurt... or dead. Still, she teared up at the sight of Chromia, which made her warm her blasters and demand to know what happened. Ever the good friend, she was ready to kick some aft for her little human friend. However, this only seemed to make Summer cry more.

They entered the medical berth.

"Well, you came in for your check-up early," Ratchet smirked, meeting Ironhide's eyes.

He held Summer out with a grunt. "This one had a little episode. Went on about the base being destroyed. Doesn't like seeing Chromia." The CMO took the girl carefully from his grasp. "And she actually thinks it's a good idea to get scanned." The weapons specialist dodged a wrench and darted out.

Summer met Ratchet's eyes, and he must have seen something in them, for he softened-a rare sight-and sighed, "What is it?"

"I... I had a nightmare." Usually, she would be reluctant to talk about these, but this one had been so frighteningly realistic. Summer felt she had to get it out, and soon found herself spilling every detail to Ratchet. He listened with curious intensity, keeping silent. As I finished telling the story, the teenager realized her scar was easily visible, and subconsciously covered her elbow with her hand, barely obscuring it.

"It is quite late, still. You slept for less then an hour, which is not even enough time for humans to enter the normal REM stages of sleep that help your mind to recharge. You should rest. I will give you a sedative to help you sleep soundly," Ratchet offered, looking troubled. Summer didn't blame him-she was rather troubled herself.

"Thanks," she mumbled, subtly turning herself so her scar was pointing away.

"First, let me fix up your head wound-what were you doing anyways?" he wondered.

"I, um, fell out of bed," Summer admitted meekly.

Ratchet smiled slightly. "Hold on, let me get some materials."

*(Little)*(More)*

Summer lay peacefully on the berth, where Ratchet had decided to keep her for the night. She seemed the picture of innocence, and he would have been satisfied, if not for one thing. As she'd slipped into unconsciousness, the CMO had noticed something wrong with her scar. Instead of the stomach churning burnlike streak, it had tinted blue, almost like a vein, seeming to blend in with her skin more. It was currently too awkwardly vibrant to be one, but either way, it had confused Ratchet. He had never heard of scars turning into veins after so many years, but then again, Summer was a special case.

The scar started from the outward facing side of her arm, the scar curled down, coming around her elbow to the inward facing side, and extending close to her wrist. Frankly, she'd been extremely lucky no arteries had been slit. But more had changed. The scar _extended, _reaching out to the ends of her fingertips like neon blue roots.

Ratchet didn't know who to go to. Summer was sure to notice within a few hours after waking, and others would soon follow. Optimus was the obvious choice, but first, he needed another theory...

It seemed that was all he was able to do nowadays.

*(End)*(Chapter)*(Three)*

Sorry if this was a bit confusing. It ties into a future event (hint hint). Review/follow/fave?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note, you don't have to read this:**_ Hey, everyone. Thanks to all for the kind words about my friend. But what's even more depressing?: ANOTHER ONE DIED SATURDAY NIGHT. T.T what the fuck... We weren't terribly close, but he was a good guy... :( Still going to write this chapter, and try to update my other story too. Kind of a fluff chapter, does a bit more explaining on her usual day as well, still worth reading... :) Hmmmdxfihrjikd. Thanks to__**McCrane55, Bee'sGirl813, RuBy-ReD-sKy, Scarecrowlovinggirl98, KayleeChiara, **and** Frostfire18. **

_**Story note, please read: **_Also, I have (TENATIVELY) decided who the other Autobots will be for my future The Seasons of Cybertron: Autumn, Winter, and Spring will be. Not necessarily in this order, Mirage, Jazz, and Ratchet, I think. I definately want Mirage, but I am willing to change Jazz and or Ratchet to either the twins or Optimus, though I may not be good at them. I will post when I am looking to start planning my next one, so stay tuned!

_**Also:**_ This story will probably not be too much longer then 25,000 words. Sorry. . It's not a novel... sorry...

_**One more thing: **_I want to try a Transformer crossover of something. Current ideas: Danny Phantom, Winx. Anything suggestions? I may or may not start this soon.

_**P.S. (sorry):**_ If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to message me!

Comlink: .::Gyhuedikoikj.::.

Thoughts: _Pdeikrhsejwk._.

Talking: "Idhbrfedjiqwop."

Chapter Four:

After the lucid nightmare, Summer's schedual seemed to slip back into her normal routine. She'd go to school seven days a week with other children of N.E.S.T. members, from 7am until noon. The hours were familiar to her, and though short to any normal students, the military offered classes at an extremely excelerated rate, with some of the best teachers in the country. If she wanted to, Summer could get her masters degree by the time she was twenty. She was already taking college courses.

After her schooling, she'd join her mom or dad for lunch, which usually consisted of whatever the cafeteria was serving. Her dad and Ironhide were pretty good friends, as were her mom and Ratchet, so she tended to hang out with whoever wasn't otherwise preoccupied.

Once she finished that, she went to hang out with whichever Autobot was free to spend time with her-the list varied depending on the day. The only constants were the twins, who tended to always escape fulfilling their responsibilities. Chromia and Bumblebee were usually available-since they were some of Summer's best Autobot friends, they made an effort to get done what needed to be done early to spend time with her. Jazz, Arcee, and Ironhide sometimes were free, maybe a few times a week. Mirage was only seen when he wanted to be, and that was usually only when Optimus demanded it. The surviving Wreckers (Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and Topspin) were usually out wrecking havoc, and weren't really Summer's type. Optimus and Ratchet weren't either, but more in the way the police intimidate civilians-people were usually worried if a policeman approached them, and didn't think it logical to just go up to them and chat.

Around six of seven o'clock, Summer would have dinner with the Autobots and a few other permitted humans. Some Autobots drank high grade, which was quite similar to human alcohol, but were shut down before they could get too far past tipsy. Suppertime was the only schedualed social time she spent with all of the Autobots grouped together. After that, many off them would join for a usual night of movies or games.

Currently, it was roughly 4pm, and Summer was chatting with Bumblebee and the twins. Chromia would usually be here as well, but she'd been dragged off my Arcee to do Primus knows what. Besides, she wasn't missing much-the twins were just arguing over nothing important a few feet away, while Bumblebee and Summer just watched, every now and then exchanging a small smile of amusement.

How can they still be talking? It's been almost an hour! What is it they're arguing over? She paused and paid attention for a moment. Toilet paper! They're talking about toilet paper.

.::Wanna get out of here for awhile?::.

Summer read the text on her phone screen, knowing the number (that had 87 digits) as Bee's. He preferred to use this method of communication when he either couldn't find good music or was just to lazy to look for it. Summer understood completely;she enjoyed literature and words in all forms. She didn't care if they were written, spoken, or gestured.

"Sure," she replied out loud, smiling at Bee. "Where to?"

The message came instantly-he didn't actually have to type it, just form the words into coherent thoughts and send them. .::We could head into town?::.

"Alright, just let me ask mom." Summer sent her a text, knowing her mom always kept her phone on, since she could use it to contact other Autobots, if need be. A few moments later, Sarah gave her daughter the okay, which Bumblebee also recieved, along with a warning to be careful. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah." Bee used lyrics (which sounded more like "Hail ee ah" since it was rap) as he transformed into a bright yellow Camero with black racing stripes and popped the passanger door open.

With a gleeful grin, Summer slid in, calling a goodbye to the twins, who were so engaged in there arguement (now about public baths?) that they didn't hear her. The door closed, the seatbelt wrapped across Summer's chest, and Bumblebee took off with a happy honk of his horn (A/N: Try saying that that three times fast!).

Summer didn't often go into town, except when she needed something she couldn't really send someone else to get. She took these trips maybe once every two months in order to get anything comfort related (from food to blankets), clothing or makeup, and feminine products. To do this, she took her black Ford F-250 truck, which was scanned every week to make sure a Decepticon wasn't using her to get into the base.

Money wasn't a problem-the government supplied Summer with a generous /five thousand dollar a month/ allowance, which was doubled in the two months she waited before going out. She had gone shopping the previous month, and didn't yet need anything, but might still pick up a few things. Rarely did the teen spend her full allowance when out shopping. The only possible time would be Christmas. Summer usually put what she didn't spend into a savings account, which she planned to use for college. Though N.E.S.T. was more then willing to pay for her career as a biomechanical engineer, she still wanted to have her piggy bank for rainy days.

Bumblebee gave an excited beep as we sucessfully got out of the base. He usually just made noises like that when expressing emotion, not words. "/Better stock up... if today was our last day, and tomorrow was too late... bring it in, bring it in... just in case./"

Summer grinned at the quirky way Bee had to put together words, but understood him, thankfully. "But I don't wanna go shopping, we should be hanging out together!" Her protest was honest, but said lightly.

"/Don't think I got it?... I can take you there... I'm a beast when you turn me on, come from the future Cybertron~/." Bee went on to play more from "Boom Boom Pow" to prove his point. "/Harder, faster, better, stronger, make them ladies sexy longer./"

Summer laughed, mentally translating that to something along the lines of him talking about how cool he was. "There isn't really anything I need, though!"

"/Oooooh, girls, they wanna have fun, oooooh, girls, they wanna have... fun!/"

This caused Summer to giggle more, something she only did in front of Bee. "Fine, fine! You win, we'll go shopping. Lead the way, tough guy."

"I knew you'd come to your senses."

There was a few moments of silence before both the Autobot and the human cracked up; the voice wasn't song, but was recorded from a movie, and was in such a western, serious voice, it seemed hilarious to the two of them, for whatever reason.

"Ohh, Primus, Bee," Summer choked out between breaths, clutching her stomach. "Oh, Primus, I think I love you." Though she hadn't meant it seriously, she realized it might be true, and hoped he didn't pick up in her sudden silence.

He seemed to quiet too, but they pulled into the driveway for the mall moments later. Bumblebee's hologram stepped out, who currently had wavy blonde hair and a black sweatshirt. Summer slipped out moments later, coming to stand beside the slightly taller "human."

"Where to first?" she wondered as they walked side by side. Since all of his recorded data was stored in his alt mode, Bumblebee was mute as a human. He either pointed, when possible, or wrote on his datapad, which is what he did now. It was tiny, at least for a Cybertronian, appearing to humans as an iPad or large tablet. He brought up a list of all of the stores in the mall-Summer smiled as she noticed all of her favorites were starred, at the top. He then opened a note and typed, "What do you need?"

"I don't need anything," Summer sighed, exsaperated though smiling. "We should get some materials and give you a car wash at base. We could charge the other Autobots!" She grinned, liking the spontaneous plan as it formed in her head.

Bumblebee's eyes lit up, but he tried to hide it, not wanting to ask for anything or get his hopes up.

Summer pretended not to notice, silently promising to go through with this. "Here, let me see that." She took the datapad from him and scrolled through the stores. "How about we start at Target? There isn't any auto stores here, but we can get everything we can from here, if we know where to look."

Bee nodded, and so began their day.

*(Three)*(Hours)*(Later)*

The trunk and backseat of Bee's vehicle mode were both crammed tight with thousands of dollars worth of everything Summer would need-somehow, she doubted a single bottle of soup would cover much of a Cybertronian. Still, the cashier definately gave her a weird look as she strolled up with a three full shopping carts of... stuff. Summer had called a favor and had one of the N.E.S.T. members tow her truck over in order to fit the 50 or so two gallon jugs of metal cleaning soaps, not to mention a few dozen scrubbing brushes, and more misellaneous items. She'd taken most of the heavy stuff in her truck, and let Bumblebee carry all of the other crap. Currently, they were going slightly slower then the speed limit on the highway, upon Bee's worried insistance that going fast would cause Summer to crash. Knowing how stubborn she was, he remained in front of her truck, staying at a firm 50 miles per hour, no matter how frustrated she was to get home.

"/You're in my hands, I will take care of you./" He played the same message for the third time as Summer sent him an impatient message through the comlink that had been installed in her radio.

"I'll be fine, you think I haven't learned a thing or two about driving, with you lot?" She scowled to herself, but brightened as she saw the exit that would lead them to base, shifting lanes quickly.

A few minutes later, she passed clearance and had them start filling up the pools that were rarely, if ever used. However, they laughed and found Summer's cause acceptable, even allowing her to dump gallons of suds into it. When they were done, the teen parked beside the 30 deep water tanks and decided to send a comm. It took a moment, but she eventually settled on this: .::Pool party outside? Humans and Autobots welcome!::.

The other Autobots filed out at various speeds-Jazz and Chromia ran for the pool as soon as they saw it, with Arcee following after getting Optimus's permission. The Wreckers came out moments later in vehicle mode, cheering, then drove grill first into the water. Ratchet muttered something about how unsanitary it was, but didn't seem horribly displeased. Optimus smiled to himself as her strolled out of the base, watching all of the Autobots happy, for once. Ironhide drove up beside Bumblebee and I moments later, taking up his bipedal mode.

"You know what?" he said abruptly.

"/What?/" Bumblebee wondered, curious.

Ironhide's gaze flickered to me, and he winked. "I think we might be able to stay on Earth a little longer."

*(Meanwhile)*

*(Decepticon)*(Warship)*

"Is he awake yet?" Starscream's grainy voice bounced meekly off of the walls in medbay. He was tall and skinny, with an upside down triangle shaped torso. Blood red eyes flickered to the huge grey Cybertronian body on the berth.

"No, but Lord Megatron should be awake quite soon." Knockout had come in the most recent Decepticon arrival, and had since rebuilt most of his comrades, installing personalities, and piecing together memories the best he could. None of them had a real spark, only a program keeping them functioning. The reason Megatron was taking so long was because Knockout had gone to great lengths to reobtain his memories from his destroyed mind, and also to obtain him a spark. It was taken from one of the only surviving Decepticons, Cutthroat, who had been in hiding.

"Good." This version of Starscream was still ambitious, but not stupidly so, and was eager to please the only one he considered higher then himself. "I have found a weak spot in the Autobot's armor."

"Oh?" Knockout looked up from his computer. His red armor cast an eerie gleam, even in the relatively well let room. "Do tell."

Starscream was glad to have his attention, and smiled wickedly. "A girl."

"There are plenty of femmes on this planet," Knockout pointed out, waiting for him to go on.

"This one seems to be a favorite. She interacts with them on a daily basis, and is closer to them then the Witwicky boy, even."

"What is her designation? We can collect her and demand Autobot obediance," Knockout mused, seeming to enjoy the thought of commanding his enemies.

"We cannot, currently. She is under constant Autobot surveilance, considering she lives with them."

"What is her designation?" Knockout repeated, confidant that Starscream was underestimating the Decepticons.

Starscream grinned, glad her took the bait. Better the medic then him. "Summer. Summer Kira Lennox."

*(End)*(Chapter)*

Yaaaay... Hope to have next one out by Friday or so...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **_Hello again :3 So I kind of have a schedual for my updates-on average, I will have two per week. One for TSOC-S (The Seasons of Cybertron-Summer) and one for Mirror, Mirror: A Transformers Story. Yay? If I have extra time, I try to post more, but high school isn't exactly easy. This summer, it should get better. :3 And spring break is mid march, so I will hopefully have at least a few updates. Thanks to **Wintershock, kyubbi lover 98, Jazz'sGirl813, griffinsgirl, Forstfire18, Bee'sGirl813, ****mjkcsk, Justanamelessgirl, JisselleLuv, Bee4ever, **and **KayleeChiara. **Jeez, that was a lot of people this time around :D Thanks so much!

_**TSOC (story) notes: **_I think I have a semi-firm idea of future TSOC's. Autumn-Ironhide. Winter-Mirage. Spring-Ratchet. I think.

_**HELP!: **_I need an extensive list of as many of the Autobots and Decepticons as possible. If you have one/can get one/know one, please PM me? Hmmm... Initiative... I know! Whoever has the best one (possibly with a small bit of detail on personality or something for each?) Gets a oneshot of their OC/themselves with a Cybertronian of there choice! :D

Onto the story!

Chapter Five

Summer sighed softly, her eyes fluttering slightly closed, but she quickly snapped them open again. She twisted her key into the ignition, silently willing herself to stay away. It wasn't far behind 3am, and she had gone to bed only an hour ago so she could somewhat function at school the next day. She'd woken up in the middle of the night, thirsty. She had been about to collapse back into sleep after grabbing a water bottle from her mini fridge and taking a gulp, but instinctively checked her texts. No one ever texted her, since the only friends she had, sadly, were either aliens or people she grew up with, so were like family to her.

To her groggy surprise, she had a text. It read: Can you come over please?

The number was off, but Summer assumed it was one of her school friends, or her parents. She doubted any of the Autobots would bother with the "primitive technology." The government often mutilated everyone's numbers, as to not let hackers, enemies, or viruses get to them. Still, Summer had asked who it was, and gotten the simple response of her little sister's name.

Summr was a little suspicious, but more worried-her sister _never _asked her to hang out with her, much less at this hour. She reluctantly complied, dragging herself out of bed and quickly dressing, then sneaking out of base as silently as possible to avoid detection. The Autobots wouldn't have let her go alone, at best, and she knew Anabelle didn't like any Cybertronians. The soldiers would just send her back to bed.

Summer had been successful in her endeavor, finally reaching her black pickup truck. Though she was half asleep, she was determined to reach her sister.

"I'm on my way," she mumbled to herself. "Hang in there, Anabelle." The engine roared to life loudly, and Summer cringed. She hurriedly drove off of base, hoping she hadn't woken anyone.

*(Yeah)*(Right)*(x3)*

Unbeknownst to Summer, an invisible Mirage had seen her and followed her outside. Even if he hadn't, her engine had woken up more then one Autobot, including Ratchet, who bumped into Mirage as he was heading back inside.

The CMO grunted in annoyance and surprise, looking around. He held his forehead, which would had a bump on it if he was a human. As a Cybertronian, he had a small dent. "Slag it, Mirage, show yourself."

"Sorry, doc." Even the sneaky Autobot spy was wary of Ratchet's anger. He lowered his cloak.

"Was it you revving your pipes out there?" he snapped.

"Nope. It was Summer."

Ratchet's irritation immediately gave way to confusion and scorn. "Why would she go out at this time of night, especially without informing someone?"

"What is going on?" Optimus rumbled as he entered the room.

"Mirage claims that Summer drove off of the base without consent," Ratchet scoffed, still disbelieving.

"_Summer?_" Bumblebee demanded as he zipped into the room, hearing the medics words. "_Where is... Summer?" _He meshed lyrics quickly.

"I saw her leave. She said-" Mirage played back a recording. "'I'm on my way. Hang in there, Anabelle.'"

"Everything okay?" Arcee and Chromia entered the room together, rubbing recharge from their optics. Optimus quickly explained the situation to the alarmed femmes.

"Hush," Ratchet insisted to the worried femmes. "We'll wake the whole base up. Summer _must _have a reason for not telling anyone."

"_We must retrieve what is lost!" _The line sounded weird, considering it was from some corny old movie, but everyone knew what Bee meant. He was already preparing to transformed and zoom after Summer.

"Patience, young scout. Let us contact her before we begin chasing her. She may think us Decepticons and panic," Optimus suggested kindly.

Bumblebee hesitated, seeing his point. He finally gave in, pressurized air escaping from his gears.

Satisfied, the Autobot leader turned to the CMO. "Ratchet. Establish contact with Simmer Lennox."

*(Meanwhile)*

Summer had just broken off of the rocky/grassy trail (which had permamently imprinted tire tracks from excessive use) and was currently on a slightly more modernized roackway. Emphasis on slightly. She was alone on the the frightening dark road-her truck cast the only light, and she knew it would stay that way. This was a one way path to he room;the only people to go on this room were the Lennoxes.

All things considered, she about jumped out of her skin when the comlink abruptly came on.

.::Where the frag are you?::.

It was from Ratchet, and he was clearly unhappy. Summer knew she'd been caught.

She figured honesty was the best plan. She pressed the blue button beside her steering wheel, opening the channel. .::I'm... uh... Anabelle texted me to go over to our house. I know she doesn't like you guys, she I figured I would just hurry over and make sure she was okay.::.

.::You should have informed us, Summer,::. Optimus berated half-heartedly. He'd never been good at that sort of thing, and they both knew it. .::We understand that we are frightening to most humans not accustomed to us.::.

Summer sighed, knowing he was right. .::I-::. She cut off, spotting a light up a head. No, two lights that belonged to a car. It was parked in the middle of the road, the bright light blinding as to what the car looked like (and who it was). .::Really, guys?.::. she scowled, irritated. .::You didn't have to come escort me.::. What was she, five? .::Who is that, anyways? I can't tell.::.

The other end of the comlink was silent for a few moments. Summer put her car in park about 50 yards from the vehicle and stubbornly waited for an answer.

.::Summer...::. Ratched began carefully. .::No Autobots have left that base.::.

The teenager could've sworn her heart stopped beating for a few moments of tense silence. She waited for some indication that the CMO was kidding. But nothing came.

When Summer finally spoke, her voice was sofr, and more of a statement then a question. .::So... It's a Decepticon?.::.

With a devious chuckle, the vehicle transformed and stood. Summer's headlights showed a red colored mech with matching eyes. He stood at 30 feet tall, and had yellow and grey accents.

When the Decepticon knelt down, Summer saw an arrogant smile just outside of her window.

Knockout smirked. "Bingo."

*(Oh)*(Noes!)*

"Autobots! Roll out!"

Even as Optimus was finishing the order, Bumblebee was already out of the base. The second he heard the narcissist Decepticon medic's voice, he was gone. Optimus was out an astrosecond later, and the two femmes quickly followed. Though Ratchet wished to go wish, he quickly started the alarm. Protocol demanded he push the ominous code blue button-it signalled that a Decepticon was nearby by not on base.

If the flashing lights and sirens weren't enough to freak out the remaining Autobots, the sound that abruptly ripped through their comlinks did.

It was Summer's scream.

"Summer!" Bumblebee cried from his moving position outside the base. He took up his vehicle mood and streamed down the recently used trail. The other Autobots did the same, accelerating to keep up. He only prayed to Primus that she was alive. Though, he was sure the Decepticons could and would do worse if she was a captive.

*(Uh)*(Oh...)*

It had happened so fast. One minute, Knockout was peering into Summer's truck, the next she had been jostled around as he picked it up like a plaything. The top of the cabin had been carelessly ripped off, and the Decepticon medic had pulled her out, snapping the seatbelt with ease.

"My, you're a pretty thing," Knockout smirked. Summer didn't know if he was mocking her or what, but it didn't matter.

"Put me down, right now, or so help me Primus, I will tear out your optics and shove them down your throat!" Summer threatened fiercely. Though she was terrified, she simply refused to further boost Knockout's ego by showing it.

He stared at her for a moment, clearly bewildered. He then laughed, amused (and not at all intimidated). "Yes, Megatron will certainly like you." His clawed hand closed tighter around Summer's torso.

"Put me down!" she ordered once more, fear leaking into her voice as she tried to break free of Knockout's grasp.

"Summer!" The exclamation of both relied and anxiety came from Bumblebee, who quickly stood up, running towards them the other three Autobots quickly followed suit.

"That's our que to leave." Knockout flashed Summer a grin, and turned to the left running for a highway across the field. Moments later, he opted for his vehicle form as a slick red car. (A/N: Sorry, don't know the breand).

The Autobots only heard one thing before they gave chase. It was a public comlink from Knockout-

.::Catch me if you can!::.

*(End)*(Chapter)*

Hehe, cliffhanger. :3 Hope you guys like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Lol, I'm such a hypocrite... Last time I was like, "Oh, I have an updating schedual, hehe, yeah I'll do it every week!" I suck so bad... REALLY SORRY YOU GUYS... I got hooked on this lovely 350,000+ word fanfic called "Her Twins" by DameonicKitten (you guys should read it, it is wonderful!) and totally forgot about updates... Gahh... I sowwy ;-; Anywho, I PROMISE to update more often now. Thank you for sticking with me even though I'm an aftwipe... Gahh... I left you with a cliffhanger on purpose but didn't mean to leave you hanging _that _long... (Lol, I used a pun there. Lol. I'm funny.) T.T

Warning-This chapter may seem a little weird cause it's been awhile. Sorry. I will get the rhythm going again soon.

Chapter Six-

Summer's eyes widened as she heard the engine gun and was pressed farther against the driver's seat by the momentum. The seatbelt slid across her chest and held her there tightly. She was silent in her terror for a few moments as she fought the urge to scream again. She didn't know if she would be able to stop. Never in her life had Summer been kidnapped by a Decepticon. The only truly frightening thing that had ever happened to her was the incident when she was a little girl, when she got her scar...

Almost sub-consciously, Summer put a hand over the scarred arm, but knew now wasn't the time or place to worry about it.

.::Knockout, if you do not return the human to us immediately, we will be forced to take agressive measures to retrieve her from you.::. Summer recognized the strained voice of Optimus coming in through the radio on a public comlink.

.::Yeah, ya wouldn't want us to scratch up ya pretteh paint job, would ya, 'Con?::. That voice belonged to Jazz-Summer breifly wondered when he had joined the chase and who all was in pursuit.

.::What are you going to do, Autoscum? Open fire at me and kill the organic?::. Knockout scoffed. .::You don't have it in you to risk a fleshie.::.

The line went silent, and Summer figured Optimus was giving orders. She tried to twist her body to look to see how close the Autobots were through the back window, only to feel the seatbeat whip across her body and constrict her against the humans.

.::Stay put,::. was all she was offered in explanation. Then, Knockout added. .::Do not get any of your... _fluids _on my interior. I can make your stay _quite _uncomfortable."

Summer almost instinctly muttered, "O-okay." A small part of her wondered just how long her "stay" would be.

Knockout's nearly opaque black tinted windows seemed to muffle the sound of what was outside, at least to Summer's ears. It was like her ears were stuffed with cotton balls. That left her more or less unaware of what was going on around her.

"Why are you-"

Summer was cut off as something hit Knockout from the driver's door, elicting a cry of terror from her lips. She felt the seatbelt tighten until she was seeing spots, and couldn't make out what Knockout said as the world seemed to slow.

*(Autobot)*(POV)*

.::Get any closer and I'll crush the human!::.

The single desperate sentance of a severely outnumbered Knockout stopped all of the Autobots-not all simultaneously, but they slowed to a stop moments later, leaving a space about the size of Optimus between the now parked cherry colored racer. Jazz had grinded his tires (which he had installed spikes in for this reason) against Knockout's side, severly mangling his paint job. The medic, alarmed at the stratches on his exterior had thoughtlessly swerved left, where he hit his front end against Ironhide and spun. He had gained control and parked, and was now surrounded by a semi circle of cautious Autobots.

Optimus stood up first in his bipedal mode, towering above everything around him. "Why have you ubducted our young friend?"

Bumblebee followed suit almost instantaneously. "_Return her to me! .. Return her to me!" _He played a rather old song, but the lyrics still fit.

"Oh, shut your glossa, mute. I don't want to hear your pathetic radio recordings," Knockout snapped, irritated that his paint job was totalled. As everyone else rose, he did too, holding a dizzy looking teenager in his grasp.

"Return her to us as once," Optimus ordered firmly, taking a step towards him. In response to their leader, many of the Autobots warmed their weapons or drew energon swords.

Knockout narrowed his optics and clenched his servos around Summer, causing her to wheeze as all of the air was forced from her lungs. "I said no closer, fraggers." Though his voice was calm, if not slightly anxious, his shifty gaze and tense stance betrayed his discomfort with being in such close proximity to so many Autobots.

Optimus stopped moving again, and his teammates uneasily lowered their weapons. "Why are you holding Summer Lennox captive?"

"I am returning her to Starscream, as requested," Knockout answered bluntly. "You will not stop me or I will kill her." Even now, he was relaxing, realizing Starscream had been right after all. This single insect was easy to use against her Autobot allies. Who knew what the future held for her?

"Ya'll do worse then kill 'er if ya take 'er with ya," Jazz growled back.

Knockout turned his mockingly cold gaze on the SiC who had wrecked his paint job. "I'll make sure she knows it was you who tempted me to end her life."

"I'm afraid we cannot allow that," Optimus interjected, placing a hand on Jazz's shoulder to calm him. He could feel the silver mech quivering-whether it was from fear, rage, or something else, he could not tell.

"Then you'll-"

Every Autobot jumped as Knockout abruptly cried out. A fraction of a second later, they watched in horrored fascination as his right arm was cut off by an unknown force-Summer tumbled from his grasp as the muscle wiring failed, and was saved from a painful landing by Bumblebee diving down and catching her, before quickly drawing back to the group.

*(Bumblebee's*(POV)*

"_Summer...?_" I cradled my charge in my hands, fretting and sending unending comlinks to Ratchet. _Why is she so limp? _My sensative servos could feel her erratic heartbeat through her pajamas, but didn't that mean she was supposed to be awake? Was she okay?

I was all but oblivious to what was happening around me-right then, I only cared about Summer and her safety. Too finally feel her again, to know I had her was more relieving than just about anything. Ever since she was little more than a sparkling, I had always done my best to protect her. And here, I'd failed again. Primus, what was wrong with me? Was I even fit to be her guardian?

.::How's she doin'?::. Jazz questioned through a private link. Many people were throwing comms at me, but like I said... all I cared about was Summer. The only reason I noticed Jazz's was because since he was one of my best friends, he was set to high priority.

I looked up for the first time, surveying the situation so I could decide whether or not it was safe to go back to base. A temorarily offline red Decepticon was laying facedown on the ground, energon leaking profusely from where his arm had been severed. Mirage-who had not been there before-and a couple other Autobots were standing around him, debating something. I noticed then that Jazz, Optimus, and Chromia were standing around me, peering at Summer and waiting for my reponse.

Jazz took that moment to fill me in on what I'd missed. .::Mirage let down his cloak afta he cut off Knockout's arm. Then 'e shoved the 'Con onto his stomach and dug around in 'is shoulder cables to flip a switch to put 'im in stasis. He found another ta stop the energon flow in his arm."

I nodded once to show I understood. Ever since Megatron had crushed my vocal resonator way back when... There wasn't much else I could do. I didn't mind-I'd long since gotten used to it. But that didn't mean I wouldn't give anything to have my voice back again.

I snuck a glance at Summer's still form. Her heartbeat had slowed considerably, but her eyes were still closed.

_Almost _anything.

"Bumblebee, I must request you return to base at once so Summer may get medical attention," Optimus stated firmly. "Jazz, Arcee, escort him. Contact me immediately if any other Decepticon's are detected."

"Yes, sir," Arcee agreed, transforming.

"Alright," Jazz nodded, his generally unflappable attitude ruffled. He took up his vehicle mode as well.

I transformed slowly, being extremely cautious as not to move Summer too much. I eventually settled, the teenager laying across my backseats.

"Ready?" Arcee didn't wait for me to answer, taking off into the night.

I followed.

*(Meanwhile)* *(The)*(Base)*

"Where is she?!"

"Summer has been taken by a Decepticon?"

"What's going on?"

"The Decepticon's been neutralized!"

Ratchet tried to drown out all of the hectic yelling and running around as he prepared a berth for Summer. Optimus had already contacted him that Bumblebee, Jazz, and Arcee were returning with her. From initial scans run by the Prime, Summer was unconscious but not in critical condition. Ratchet was grateful, for it seemed he hadn't had a decent recharge in deccicycles.

The yelling rose decibles in seconds, and he caught a flash of light in his periphreal vision. He turned and spotted the three 'Bots assigned to bring Summer back safely.

"Finally," Ratchet muttered, though was truly relieved they had arrived without incident.

Bumblebee quickly-but carefully, Ratchet noticed-transformed and ran the remaining few steps before holding out a still female figure to him. Though humans ran through and around them, the Autobots tried their best to ignore them as they dealt with the task at hand-stablizing Summer Lennox.

*(Decepticon)*(Base)*

"Fool! You shouldn't have sent Knockout alone!" Barricade snarled. He slammed a fist down onto the wide circular table where many of the Decepticons had gathered.

"Why wasn't I informed of this mission?" Breakdown roared, angry that his partner had been sent out without his knowledge, let alone consent.

"It was illogical to request such a task of our only medic," Shockwave hissed in annoyance.

"Hey!" Breakdown exclaimed, offended.

"**SILENCE!**"

Starscream's abrupt command startled the group enough to make them go quiet for a few moments.

Starscream cleared this vents, straightening up regally. "... Thank you. If you'll allow me...?" Everyone knew he would continue even if they said no, but said nothing. "Good. Now listen, Decepticons... We could make this work in our favor." The cunning muse in his voice had everyone listening closely.

Shockwave was the first to speak. "... I do not see how the Autobots having our head medic captive is beneficial in any way."

A thoughtful smile crossed Starscream's facial plates as he bloody gaze rested on Shockwave. "We now have someone... on the _inside._"

*(End)*(Chapter)*

I meant to get this out earlier, but I was a little stuck. Sorreh, Bee'sGirl813, I promised I'd get this out today, but since I haven't gone to bed yet, it is still today to me! (It is 1:40am, sorry if the ending was bad, my brain was a little muddled.)


	7. Chapter 7

Lol, I realized that I wrote "humans" in a place where I meant to write "seat." How tired was I? XD Also, now I'm all sad and stuff because I'm starting to like Knockout and I'm making him a prisoner of war. D: He's just... *squints eyes and curls into ball* _I'm not going to start fangirling, I'm not going to start fangirling, I'm not going to start fangirling..._

Anyways... O.O Thanks to **KayleeChiara, Bee4ever**(-I always get you two confused!-)**Bee'sGirl813, **and **hellraiserphoenix**. Onwards!... *faceplants and starts mumbling to self:* keephimevilkeephimevilrememberjazzrememberhimjazzi sthebestnotknockout... *twitches*

Chapter 7-

"Can I leave yet?" Summer complained, rubbing her forehead. She had a small headache, but Ratchet didn't need to know that.

"No. Not yet, at least. I need to run a few more scans," the medic insisted, flashing her an annoyed glare. She returned it, but knew she deserved it-that was probably the tenth time she asked. In the past hour.

Summer had been unconscious for an hour and a half, in which time Ratchet had done uncountable scans and taken as much data as possible on her conditionlue She had two diagaonal parellel lines going across her chest-they were the ugly blue of a forming bruise where the edges of the seatbelt had pressed against her chest. Her lungs had been stressed, but had fully relaxed upon hooking her up to a breather before she awoke. Other then that, she had come out more or less unscathed, which was quite lucky.

Which was why Summer didn't understand why she couldn't leave. "All I have is a bruise or two-"

"_Two _bruises that stretch across your torso. I must finish this scan of your organs to check for internal bruising," Ratchet muttered. "I must do it slowly as not to send your body into shock from the energon radiation. It is a deep scan, so I must be careful."

Summer sighed, wanting to go see everyone. The CMO had denied access to _everyone_, not even Optimus. When she had woken up, she'd heard Bumblebee throwing a fit outside and demanding to be let in, untill Ratchet told him he would stress me out. Then, he'd gone quiet. Summer knew he was still out there based on the occassional vent of air. "I want to see Bumblebee. Why can't he come in? It's not like I'm infectous."

A few moments of silence passed. Then, she felt the tingly feeling of Ratchet's scan lift up (which she had gotten used to and ignored). "It seems you have no serious internal bruising. You are dismissed." He narrowed his eyes at the teenager as she cheered and hopped off of the bed to her feet and winced as she stretched her neck (which was bruised from the seatbelt as well). "Reassure everyone you are alright, then go to bed." His gaze softened ever so slightly. "If they won't stop pestering you, you're welcome to come back in here with me and rest." He read the time to her as 5:26am.

"Thanks, Ratch." Summer offered him a small, meek smile. He generally didn't have a notably good bedside manner (in fact, it was often the other way around) but she knew he had a soft spot for her. He'd helped raise her, after all. "I will."

He huffed and seemed to regain his tough manner. "Now, shoo. Everyone is probably getting anxious."

She nodded and hurried to the human sized door (which was beside the Autobot sized one) and pushed out of it. There was a staircase that let the humans reach ground level, while the Autobots just stepped over it. Summer spotted Bumblebee sitting on the top step with his pedes reaching the concrete floor at the end of the stairs.

"Bee?" she cooed in a sing-song face, knowing he would be excited to see her and wanting to see his face when he turned.

"_Summer!_" Bumblebee exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and spinning to see her. A delighted grin spread across his face as he scooped her up into his hands, where she sat with the same expression.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," Summer giggled, thanking Primus he was alright. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Bee's expression sobered into something almost sad. "_Summer..._" His voice seemed to have a fragile hint to it-when he "said" her name, it was quiet, almost even afraid. Before Summer could react, she saw his servo coming up to her. She watched it as he trailed a finger across her torso, not quite touching her but tracing the line where her bruise was. Bumblebee's expression hardened. "_He... hurt you,_" he stated, meshing lyrics.

"I'm fine, Bee," Summer sighed. She should have seen this coming-her guardian had always been protective of her. The female only hoped that everyone else didn't do the same. "They're only bruises."

"_I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough,_" Bumblebee offered a line from an old movie, his cute blue optics cast downwards in guilt.

"You _were _fast enough," Summer insisted, rubbing a hand up and down Bee's thumb in a comforting gesture. "Who would have caught me when I fell?" Believe it or not, she had been aware of being in the Autobot's grasp, if not exactly what was going on around them. "What happened, anyways? After you rescued me?"

It was at that moment that a few other Autobots noticed us. Or, more likely, received a comlink.

"Summer!" Jazz exclaimed, jogging over to us from a hallway to my left.

"Summer!" Chromia demanded just astroseconds after Jazz, zipping in on her wheeled pedes from behind him.

"Hey, you guys." Summer smiled meekly at them as they neared.

"Summerareyouokay?!" Chromia demanded, reaching the yellow Autobot quickly. Jazz was there moments later.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just asked Bee what happened after I got knocked out." Summer almost laughed at the unintentional pun referring to her kidnapper's name. "Could either of you explain?"

"Well, after Knockout stopped and faced us, Mirage cut off 'is arm so he wouldn't crush ya." Jazz seemed to wince ever so slightly. "We got stasis cuffs on 'im. He's in the brig now, and everyone's been ordered to stay away from 'im 'less there's an emergency or the boss bot orders it or somethin'."

"Huh." Summer wasn't sure what to say.

*(End)*(Chapter)*

I'm sorry this is a short. And late. I started writing this on March 18th, actually. But things have gotten.. hard. I've just been really stressed and stuff. Also, I discovered the Transformers roleplay community on Tumblr. You guys should join/follow me. I always follow back. I am "autobot-elita" (warning, some not safe for work stuff!). I'll try to update stories as often as I can, but high school is sressful 'n stuff. :s


End file.
